With great power comes great secrets
by Write like a boss
Summary: Peter is bit by a spider that turns him into Spiderman! Now comes the hard part: keeping his secret. He wants to keep it from his family but is it possible when his family is the Avengers?
1. Over protective parents and new powers

**Hey guys! This is my first time doing this so no judging! Hope you enjoy. I** **own nothing.**

Peter POV  
I was a freshman in high school when it happened. It was Friday after the first week of school. I was at a lab my crush was working at. Her name was Gwen. She was nice, smart and hot. She was doing exparements on spiders when one got away. It crawled up me and bit my arm. On the way home I started to feel weird. Finally I was at Stark tower.  
"JARVIS, can I get to my room without being seen?" I asked. "I'm afraid not, sir." The AI replied "In your path is your fathers and Ms. Romanoff." Great. I thought. Sure enough, Dad, Pops and Aunt Nat were talking in front of the elevator. "Peter!" Pops said when he saw me. "Where have you been?" "Nowhere." I said. Only Aunt Nat knew about Gwen and she agreed to keep it a secret. "Let him go, Steve." Dad said. "Tony's right, capsical." Aunt Nat said. "I don't get why you worry." Pops studied my face one more time before letting me in the elevator. Sometimes I wish Pops didn't worry about me so much.  
I went to my room and flopped on the bed. I tried to get some rest but every now and then I would get this excruciating pain. I ended up rolling out of the bed and falling on the floor. I lay on the ground twitching as Dad and Pops came in. I don't know when but at some point I passed out.  
When I finally came through I was on the couch. Pops was stroking my hair worriedly and Dad was sitting by my feet. A few of my other relatives were standing around the room. "What happened?" I muttered. "Peter!" Dad and Pops said at the same time. "How are you feeling?" That was what bothered me a bit. "I feel great." I said, sitting up. "How long have I been unconscious?" "Ten minutes." Uncle Clint said. "We were almost ready to go to the hospital." I stood, causing Pops to tence up. "I really am fine!" I said.  
They obviously didn't believe me because they kept checking on me. I paced around the small lab Dad gave me. I suddenly realized I was walking on the wall like a spider! What the heck? I thought. I turned towards the window to see if there was anything weird about my appearance. My normally scrawny body now had a lot of muscle. I also noticed that I could see even though I didn't have my glasses. The spider! I remembered. It bit me after those exparements!  
"Hey JARVIS?" I called out. "I need you to not tell anyone what I'm doing and not let anyone in here." "Yes sir." He replied. "May I ask what your doing?" "Just trying to figure out what's going on." I said.  
I had an amazing amount of strength, speed and agility, and could crawl up walls, but no webs. After hours of work and research I had a web replacement and two shooters. I put a shooter in place on my wrist and palm. I pressed down with my ring and middle fingers and the web shot out, maybe faster than a bullet, and connected to the wall. "It works!" I yelled.  
The next day I was trying to find a good place to test to see if my web was strong enough to swing on as I intended when I got a weird feeling like something was about to happen. The next moment I hear yelling. A large man with a tattoo of an arrow on his face shoves me out of the way while a woman chases him. It was obvious to me what was going on. Guy steals from lady. Lady chases guy. I knew I could catch him but it was none of my business.  
I finally found a place to test the shooters and spent the day swinging around like Tarzan. The webs would disappear eventually. When I got home the news was on. "To day tragity struck when Mr. Adam Smith was murdered. The murderer is believed to be Dennis Carridine." Said the announcer. A picture showing the murderer came up. It was the same man that I saw on the street. The one I refused to stop.  
I felt a guilt that hit me like a bus. I ran to my room, almost running into Uncle Thor on the way. I was sitting on my bad when he came in. "Are you alright, Peter?" He asked. "You seem distressed." "I'm fine." I said, not looking at him. "No you're not. I know you, my nefew." He said. I sighed. "I saw that man on the street today. The one on the news." I said. "I could have stopped him but I didn't. I had the power to but I didn't do anything." He stood beside me as if trying to figure out what to say. "Power is something many have but few use correctly." He said. "It is a responsibility that should not be taken lightly. You must- " "Hang on. Let me make this easier." I interrupted. "With great power comes great responsibility?" He nodded. "I suppose you could put it like that." I smiled. "Thanks Uncle Thor." I said. I knew what I had to do.  
 **Im gonna stop there because I'm evil! I'll give you the next part soon. I promise!**


	2. Meeting Spiderman (kind of)

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter I promised you! I know I only did one POV last time but we're gonna flip flop a bit today. Please enjoy!**

Peter POV

I was sitting on a roof in my red and blue suit.

I made it after the talk with Uncle Thor along with the promise to myself to never let that happen again.

That was two months ago and no one knows I'm the vigilante Spiderman. My relatives are trying to figure it out though

Steve POV

I've been worried a lot for the past two months.

Peter is growing more and more distant and I can't help but think he's hiding something. Then there's the new vigilante, Spiderman. We've been trying to get a chance to question him since he showed up. Natasha and Clint have been going out to track him every night. Last week I gave them permission to engage and try to talk to him if they see him but they can't use their weapons.

One Saturday morning I came into the living room to see Clint standing beside Nat who had a folded piece of paper and a smirk on her face.

"We've got him."

Soon everyone was gathered and I read the letter aloud.

Dear Avengers,

I know it's you who has been trying to find me. If you want to talk then lets talk. I will meet _one_ of you on the building beside Oscorp on Saturday night at midnight. No weapons. No cameras. No anything. Just talking between the two of us.

Spiderman

Peter POV

Yes! Yes! I gave them the letter but I have a plan.

"So who's gonna go?" I asked after Pops finished reading the letter. I was hoping to get Uncle Clint or Uncle Bruce to go since I barely spend time with eather of them.

"I'll go." Dad said. "No offence Tony but I think we should get someone understanding and who has good people skills." Uncle Bruce said. "You have neather of those." We all nodded in agreement, got the same idea and looked at Uncle Bruce.

"You're doing it!" Aunt Nat finally said.

"No way!" He said. "What if he makes me mad?"

"He won't." I said, surprising everyone. "He knows who you are and what happens when you're mad. Him avoiding us this well proves he's not an idiot. We all agreed and I had to get ready for that night.

When I was little I told my dad I wanted to be an inventor like him so I spent a month working on my first invention while he gave me tips. I made a voice replicater. You record one person's voice then when you speak into it you sound like them. I had a voice set up in case. Harry Oscorp.

At eleven thirty I put in the ear piece, got into my suit, grabbed my web shooters and jumped out the window. Don't worry, the window escape is normal at this point.

At midnight I was shocked.

Uncle Bruce and Pops were both there!

"You broke your end of the deal." I said calmly.

"I'm sorry but my team doesn't trust you." Dad said.

"Why don't you take off the mask and come off the wall?" Uncle Bruce asked.

"I'm not taking off the mask." I said plainly. "I'd rather keep my identity a secret."

I jumped off the wall and landed in front of them.

"Fair enough." Uncle Bruce said. "So how did you get your powers?"

"Got bit by a spider. It may have been radioactive." I said. "I gave me all my powers except the webs. I made those."

I held up my hand to show the shooter on my wrist.

When we were done they knew I wasn't a threat but didn't know who I was.

Tony POV

Since Steve and Bruce met Spiderman we all knew he was a good guy. We stopped worrying about him and let him do his own thing. He was just taking care of bank robberies and muggers. That is, before a called The Lizard came along.

 **Cliffhanger! I'll get the next chapter in soon but I'm gonna leave you with this for now. Bye!**


	3. Trouble with Wall-E

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy but here's the chapter! Hope you like it!**

Peter POV

I thought I would just be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman but when The Lizard came along I realized how very wrong I was! He got the habit of beating the crap out of me. One day I got these huge gashes in my chest. My healing factor would take care of it but if Dad or Pops caught me before then they would murder me!

I was planning on staying out of the tower until it was safe but Pops texted me.

 _If you're not here before dinner you're grounded._

Great. I thought. Just what I needed.

I came into the tower, not wearing my suit of course, and went to the kitchen. My chest was still bleeding a bit.

Thor POV

When Peter came for dinner he seemed odd. He got a slice of pizza and sat between Steve and I but something was strange about him. I just couldn't figure it out. "So Peter," Natasha said. "Have you been with your _girlfriend?" "_ Aunt Nat!" He yelled in protest. Everyone was staring at him now. Natasha was laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" She said.

Steve and Tony made Peter talk about the girl, Gwen. Hearing about her reminded me of Jane. "You will have to introduce me to this girl, Peter!" I said, hitting him in the chest with the back of my hand jokingly. He winced and put a hand on his chest.

Tony POV

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed as Peter doubled over. I ran around the table and helped him out of his chair. Everyone got up to check on Peter. "Peter! I'm sorry!" Thor said. "I'm fine!" Peter insisted as Steve and I looked him over. His shirt collar fell and revealed a mark but I couldn't see it clearly. I grasped my son's shoulder to keep him still while I lifted his shirt. We all gasped at the three slashes in his chest.

"Are those claw marks?" Bruce asked. "Peter Stark-Rogers! What happened? " Steve demanded. "I'm fine!" Peter said again. "It was just a dog." None of us believed him but I was so glad he was alright!

Peter POV

I was careful after the incident at dinner. I was lucky that I could come up with the dog that fast and that it was healed enough to be believable.

Months passed without another close call. I finally defeated The Lizard but Gwen's dad died. She hasn't talked since.

I was on patrol as always when I saw Dad fly over head. I followed to see where he was going and saw a guy who's looks screamed 'I'm the bad guy!' He was made of metal (or was that armor?) and wore a green tunic and cloak. Fighting him was three guys. One looked like Pops and was on fire, one was stretched out like rubber and one was made of orange rocks. They all wore blue suits with a number four.

"What's going on?" I asked, using the voice replicator which I always wore when I went out just in case. "We're not really sure." Dad said. "We know the metal guy is bad and that's good enough for me. The others will be here soon." I swung ahead to join the fight.

The guy in metal seemed to be using magic and technology at the same time within his weapons. I shot webs around him to make a case for him but he shook it off easily. I tried again and again until he finally shot me down with a blast of electricity from his hand. He did the same to the three guys. "I could use you." He said with a wave of his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Doom!"

Against my will I swung up onto a building where I sensed that there was a fourth person. She was invisible. Something forced me to wrap her in web just as my family arrived. I swung up and sat beside Dr Doom, who was standing on a building. "Spiderman! What are you doing?" Pops yelled. I wanted to yell. I wanted to say that I was being controlled, but my mouth stayed shut no matter how hard I tried. I shot webs, enclosing Uncle Thor, Uncle Clint, Pops and Aunt Nat while Dr. Doom shot everyone else with his magic.

Eventually they had no choice but to retreat. Dr. Doom threw me with his magic and removed the spell right before I hit the ground. I swung back to the tower to recover from the strain on my mind.

Steve POV

"I can't believe Spiderman did that!" I told Tony that night. "We trusted him!" After the fight against Dr Doom we all came back to the tower where the Fantastic Four told us about him. He was trying to take over the world using a combination of tech and magic. And I thought The Lord of the Rings was weird!

"I swear, when I get my hands on that wall-crawling freak-" "At ease, soldier." Tony teased. "I wanna be the one to blast him, put him back together and blast him again!" For once he was serious.

 **Wow. I've never seen Steve this worked up! Again, I'm sorry but I'll try to get the next chapter in sooner. Bye!**


	4. Unmasked

**Hey guys! This may be the final chapter so enjoy it!**

Peter POV

Weeks passed and we had no idea how to defeat Dr. Doom. As Peter things went smoothly. A team called The Fantastic Four came to the tower occasionally to plan but other than that it was just another day in Stark tower. As Spiderman, on the other hand, I was constantly in danger. They all thought that I sided with Dr. Doom!

On the fourth week since the first fight I was swinging around when I felt a sensation in my brain that told me that Dr. Doom was taking control again. Against my will, I swung across town until finally stopping and kneeling at his feet.

"You have been a useful little tool, Peter." He said. "As you know, in order to take over I need to get rid of The Fantastic Four and the freaks you call family. My methods haven't worked but with your help I can destroy them from the inside!" I had no time to wonder what he had in mind because at that moment the Avengers and Fantastic Four came into view.

The fight was intense. I was forced to shoot webs left and right, Dr. Doom shot electricity out of his hands, Dad shot me a couple times and I lost track of everything. In the end they were defeated again.

Steve POV

That night we were sitting in the living room, talking about the fight with the TV on when we heard a crash. "I don't believe that was the television." Thor said uneasily. "JARVIS?" Tony said. No reply. "JARVIS is down." He said "Come on. I think the crash came from the lab!" I said heading for the elevator. Everyone followed, ready for a fight.

When we got downstairs, I looked through the glass and was horrified by what I saw! Peter had his back to the door and a gun pointed at his head!

"Peter!" "Peter, no!" We all yelled as Tony struggled with the locked door but Peter must have changed the combination so without JARVIS it was pointless.

Just as it looked like he was about to pull the trigger, Bruce smashed through the glass, now Hulk, and grabbed Peter, taking the gun out of his hand.

We all ran into the lab. I didn't know if I should yell or cry. The look of my son was almost too much to bear! His hair was a tangled mess, his face was pale and drenched with tears, and his whole body was shaking. Tears finally rolled down my face.

We started asking questions all at once but it was too much for Peter and he blacked out, Thor catching him.

Tony POV

Peter was still asleep the next afternoon. Although we would usually all watch movies on Saturdays, no one was doing anything that day. Steve and I sat on our bed, his eyes wet with tears and me trying to hold back mine. I still didn't have JARVIS working.

"What do you think made him do it?" Steve asked at barely a whisper. I shook my head. "I don't know, Steve. I can't bare to think that we may have anything to do with it." I said. "Please don't say that!" He gasped, burying his face in my shoulder. We were silent a long time. "Wanna go check on him?" I asked softly. He nodded and wiped his face before we both went upstairs to his room.

We opened the door and saw Peter on the windowsill!

"Peter!" Steve yelled, stepping towards him. "Stop!" Our son said, nudging closer to the eighty story drop. Steve stopped dead in his tracks. "Peter, listen to me. Just come away from the ledge." He said soothingly. "You don't want to do this. We can work this out if you just come off the windowsill." "No! We can't!" He yelled, his eyes streaming with tears. "This is the only way. I can't do this anymore! I never wanted to be different. I never wanted gay parents. All I ever wanted was to be normal! " Everyone else showed up behind us and froze. "Goodbye everyone." Peter said softly before jumping to his death.

Peter POV

I hated being forced to trick my family like that. The first time I actually would have died but the second time I spun a nearly invisible web just above the ground, allowing me to survive the fall.

Things went as Dr. Doom planned and in the next fight almost none of the Avengers were ready for it. The exception was Dad.

I knew a bit about the five stages of grief from when I was trying to help Gwen with the loss of her dad and it was obvious Dad was on anger.

At last, Dr. Doom and I took down all the Fantastic Four and only one Avenger was left. Dad.

"Poor Tony." Dr, Doom said. "Your allies are defeated. Your family is defeated. Even your only son is DEAD!"

Something inside him snapped. With a cry of anger, he blasted Dr. Doom in the face. A cloud of dust settled and he lay motionless in the rubble. "Now you, traitor!" Dad said, lifting me into the air by the throat. Now acting on my own free will, I struggled against his iron grip. He threw me down onto a roof, breaking the voice replicator. I got onto my hands and knees, coughing and wheezing. "Now who are you?" He growled, lifting his face plate and yanking off my mask. There was a long silence.

He stood there, hand cannons pointed at me and eyes wide in shock. "D- Dad." I choked, feeling the life leave me due to the events of the past few days. "Dad...I'm so sorry. I love you, Dad." And that's the last thing I remember.

Tony POV

I couldn't believe what had happened. I carried Peter's almost lifeless body to the other building just as the others came through. Clint and Nat were the first to notice me. They saw Peter, realized who he was then ran over, Nat almost collapsing in relief when she saw that he was alive. After everyone else had seen him I flew him to the hospital.

In a week he was awake.

We don't talk about Dr. Doom and what he did anymore. We just promised not to keep secrets from each other and in the thirteen years since then we haven't. Now Peter and Gwen are married, Peter has a master's degree and they're expecting a kid soon. What's the worst that could happen?

 **Thank you so much for reading my story! I couldn't have gotten through this without your support! Keep an eye out for my next story. I don't know what it will be yet but it's coming. Bye!**


End file.
